<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Shock- One shot by TrashHuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797262">The Last Shock- One shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHuman/pseuds/TrashHuman'>TrashHuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sad, neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHuman/pseuds/TrashHuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neutral Reader<br/>Words: 1.412<br/>Summary: Well, with that title… Pretty obvious. Sad af. Hate me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heartman (Death Stranding)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Shock- One shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spring was hitting strong in the mountains, and the peaks, usually painted with a shiny white snow, now showed the dark ground of dirt and stone, with some pretty patches of green. The warm sunny days was bringing back to the life the sides of the mountains, with sprouts, leaves and flowers, and a clear sky, which contrast with the long dark winter lefted behind. </p><p>You was outside, taking advantage of the good day, picking some few wild flowers as you take some air. After all, you was inside the Heartman’s lab since days without leave these walls and you was a little sick of it, you really need that fresh air in your lungs. And since you was there, you thought that maybe bring him some pretty flowers will cheer him up a little too. That poor man was too busy lately and his mood was a tiny bit down. You were forced to slow him down a little and make him rest, so maybe take some spring inside his lab would make him feel better.</p><p>You stretch a little, looking the sun, breathing deep the clean pure air around and you take the small bunch of flowers that you could collect, before walk calming back the short distance to the lab.<br/>
You was very near, a few steps near to touching the firm floor in front of the stairs and you looked the huge glass window in black, a sign that he was in the Beach time. You look down to not step bad in the first stair when something catch the attention from the corner of your eyes, so you look back to the window. A huge red WARNING was there, standing out as fresh blood in a black wall. After a few seconds paralyzed, the panic hit your chest as a lightning, waking you up, and your hand throw the flowers away as you start to run towards the door, as you never run before. You knew what was that sign. </p><p>Never such a little distance seems so long for you, and never a bunch of seconds felt as hours. Your body hit the door with the impulse of the run, and your shaking hands enter the security code to could enter in the lab.</p><p>The place was dark, with red lights, no music, not other sound that the endless flat line screaming for all long the room. The withe chair was empty so you enter fast, looking around, finding Heartman laying all long his black couch.</p><p>“Administering emergency shock. 250 Joules. Stand Clear”<br/>
Your eyes see his body move barely for the shock, but nothing more.<br/>
“Requesting CPR. One minute”</p><p>-	Oh fuck no…</p><p>You move fast, moving a little the AED apart and you stand in his side, to start to press rhythmically his chest, his heart, and giving hair to his lungs in shifts.</p><p>-	Come on… Come on…</p><p>“Five seconds”<br/>
You move apart, fast, waiting.<br/>
“Administering emergency shock. 300 Joules. Stand Clear”<br/>
Again, his body move, but the flat shart sound keep crossing the room.<br/>
“Requesting CPR. One minute”</p><p>-	Come on Heartman!- You back to press his chest, scared- Don’t do this…</p><p>Your own heart was starting to hurt by the anguish that was growing up with each second. He had taught you this protocol, “just in case” was his words, but you never thought you will need to do that, at least not that soon. You expected at least see his hair fully gray and his wrinkled smile, not now, not after so short time, not even when you don’t was able to told him that you loved him. </p><p>“Five seconds” You hear. You move away. “Administering emergency shock. 350 Joules. Stand Clear”<br/>
Nothing. “Requesting CPR. One minute”<br/>
You repeat all the moves, seeing all blurry for the tears covering your eyes. And you do it again, and again, desesperated, calling him over and over.</p><p>“Resuscitation failed” Sound finally the AED as the worst sound you ever hear in your life as the flat line get muted “Starting final protocol. Individual number 2742 detected near. Playing recording”</p><p>-	No…- You sob, without even stop to press his chest, trying to bring him back.</p><p>“Hi, little one” Sound in the room, his voice, a little sad. You started to cry hard, stopping, hearing him “God, I hope this record be never useful, not with you, but… Yeah… is the protocol… I need to record this… So… If you are hearing this… God, I’m so, so sorry dear… This mean… I left you alone. It breaks my already broken heart the only idea of you… now… There is nothing more that I would like to do now than wake up, hug you tight and tell you that all was a ugly bad joke but is not… Is not… I’m… dead… And I know you enough to know that you will try to bring me back even after this, so, dear, stop it… There is no point, I’m gone. Just… let me to tell you that this time with you was so special to me… I loved each second at you side, your jokes, your attention, your talks, your hugs… A-and…” You could hear him sob “A-and this record means that I don’t make a future upgrade… T-that means that my future self don’t have the courage to tell you the truth… That I loved you, so, so much, so strong, so deep… God, this mean that I leave with this feelings buried in my chest… But I need that you know it, that you are the only person who was able to bring me back from my sadness, who give me a new life, a new dream, a new future… A future with you that I will not reach anymore… But what you do to me, all the good that you bring me, I will carry it in my soul to the Seam and beyond… Honey… I’m sorry I don’t tell you before, and I’m sorry more you knew the truth in this way… Now please, promise me that you will not do anything stupid, okay? Promise me that you will do your best to keep going, take care of yourself and have a full happy life, okay? Do it for me, dear… Please… Make me feel proud of you… So… This a good bye then… I love you”</p><p>“End of recording” Say the AED as you hugged his body, crying hard as never before. You could not understand why he should die, why now, and you don’t want any answer, you just want him back, his voice, his warmth.<br/>
Between the several minutes that you cried in his chest, you barely notice the voice of Deadman and Die-Hardman, but you just ignore them, you don’t wanted to talk with nobody else, you wanted you Heartman back. </p><p>In some point you sit back, with your throat dry, your eyes red and sore, your soul weighing you a ton, your chest hurting of sorrow, your cheeks covered with tears. You looked at him, looking so peaceful, as if was to coming back from the Beach in any second. Your shaking hands touch his cheeks, sobbing, calling him without voice, before bend over him and kiss his forehead and lips.<br/>
Almost as a machine, you take off completely his AED, turning it off and slowly, without more soul in your body, you make sure to fix his clothes and hair, letting him so presentable as you could. You walked towards his table, taking off the frame, the pic of him with his family and knowing that his suit had a inner pocket in his left side, you bend the picture and you put it in the pocket, right in his heart. You take his hands and you make them rest over his belly and you just look at him once. Then you let your body fall against the inflatable floor, sitting there heavily, looking into the nothing in the dark room. You rest your back against the couch and you just scream your lungs out, yelling so hard that your throat felt as ripped off in half, your mind becoming numb. </p><p>The clock move, different faces show up via Chiral Network, different voices talk you, but none was Heartman, and that would never be.<br/>
Everyone else said that, in that day, when Heartman died, your soul went into the Seam too, following him. </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>